Untitled
by Leafee LeBeau
Summary: What happened after the end of the 3rd movie? A new Brotherhood is formed, a new team of heroes emerge, and the troubles and drama are being thrown at the XMen as the mutant cure is altered by another mutant.


**Disclaimer:** _Leafee LeBeau_ don't own X-Men, if she did, well, she'd be taking over the world right now... 

**Summary:** What happened after the end of the 3rd movie? A new Brotherhood is formed, a new team of heroes emerge, and the troubles and drama are being thrown at the X-Men as the mutant cure is altered by another mutant.

**UNTITLED**

**Chapter 1:**_ Family Reunion_

Magneto sat in the park, deeply regretting everything he'd done as a mutant, and as a father. He'd abandoned his children for the 'greater cause.' He hasn't seen his wife and children years. Years!

Eric look at the metal chess pieces and tried to move one, but nothing worked. Suddenly, the chess piece went flying. Eric looked up startled as a young woman began to speak.

"Hello father."

"Wanda." Eric stared at her. The last time he'd seen her, she had been around Anya's age before Anya had died. His daughter had grown into a beautiful young woman. "How are you and your brother? What about your mother?"

"Mother remarried after you left us. Pietro and I are fine." The woman in a red t-shirt and blue jeans settled down across from her father.

"I see that your powers have emerged, Wanda, but why the visit?" One of Eric's eyebrows rose.

"I'd heard you'd lost your powers, and I decided to have a visit to my father before he died of old age." Wanda smirked. "The Great Magneto has disappeared since the Alcatraz incident, but I'd doubted that you were dead."

"You are a smart girl, Wanda." Eric stated as his daughter defeated him in chess, "But what is the real reason you are here?"

"I believe in your dream, your powers are gone. I'm here to help get your powers back." Wanda smiled, "Would you like to lead a team that Pietro and I have organized?"

"You can get my powers back?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

Wanda nodded, "I can alter reality, but I have don't have the ability to bend everything to my will."

"My god, you're almost a class five mutant." Eric whispered. Wanda nodded, smiling at her father's expression. She stood, and spoke, confident that Eric was listening.

"Let's leave this place."

* * *

"Wher-where am I?" A British voice is heard. "And why can't I move?"

"You are at the Worthington Home, young lady." An old man replied. "My son saved your life."

"Worthington, you-you wanted to cure us all!" The woman growled.

"So, you were apart of the Brotherhood?" The old man questioned.

"If I answer yes, will you cure me? Or have I been cured?" She demanded.

"What is your name?" The man ignored her and changed the subject. "I'm Warren Worthington the second."

"I know who you are." The woman replied. "I've seen and heard your voice on the TV. I will not tell you my real name, but they call me Psylocke."

"Psylocke is the sister of Captain Britain. I did a identity scan on you. You are the Lady Kwannon, the Japanese assassin known as Revanche. You are not the sister of Captain Britain. I've heard of her. She isn't anything like you."

"Would you like to hear a story?" Psylocke asked, and, seeing the man nod, she continued. "I am Betsy Braddock. My brothers and I were born wealthy. I was giddy child, Jamie and Brain being the brains of the family. But then one day, everything was destroyed. Our home was blown up while Jamie took Brian and I for a ride in his new car. Jamie took care of us until he went insane, but by then, Brain and I were old enough to take care of ourselves. Soon after, Jamie disappeared, Brain became Captain Britain and I became Psylocke, fighting aside my brother to make England a safer place to live.

"When the team grew, I decided to take a break and go off on a vacation I deserved. I was in Japan when I was kidnapped because I wanted to stop the crime boss, Matsuo Tsurayaba, from hurting any one else. But when I was about to stop him, he tricked me and used my body because some woman from my childhood couldn't get over her hatred for me.

"Now, Kwannon has disappeared with my body, doing whatever she bloody hell pleases with it."

Warren stared at her, he wondered if his son should have let the woman die. But Warren knew that his son was a sucker for beautiful women such as this one. And Warren Worthington the Third has such a soft heart, he couldn't let anyone die. He nodded.

"I did not cure you. My son found you when he the X-Men looked for any remanding bodies on Alcatraz." Warren began, "He found you and instead of taking you to a hospital or the X-Man mansion, he took you back here and ordered everyone to take care of you. Otherwise, I have no idea what happened to you on the island or if you still have your mutant ability. You should have been dead like everyone else."

"So, the son of a billionaire is a mutant and has his eyes on me. How delightful." Betsy smiled and fell back to a pleasant slumber.

* * *

"Bobby, we shouldn't do this." Rogue whispered as Bobby Drake stepped closer to her. "I have a weird feeling about this."

"Don't worry Rogue, it's probably because we're in public for the first time." He whispered back, "and we've never kissed in public before. We should express our love to everyone."

Rogue smiled. "Oh Bobby."

He pressed his lips to hers and everyone around them went 'aw' as they gazed at the young couple.

Bobby's eyes widened as he remembered the same feeling he had the first time they kissed. Her powers. He couldn't escape her grasp.

Rogue continued to kiss him, then thoughts of herself and Bobby getting married merged into her head. She wondered why she thought of it. She opened her eyes as she felt Bobby's lips part from hers. She gasped as soon as she discovered Bobby's body was in his ice form and lying on the floor.

Her eyes widened as she looked at her hands. Her entire body was completely in the Iceman's trademark ice form. She stood, frozen, as everyone rushed to help Iceman.

* * *

A woman in green hair sat in a meditative state. Her body floated as she did so. Her eyes were closed and thoughts were shunned from her mind.

She had been born with green hair. Then her mother died and she believed it was her own fault. She was thrown into foster care, where all the children mocked her for her green hair. All she did was cry for her mother because she was a softy. Eventually, she was adopted, and her foster parents forced her to dye her hair brown to fit in. At first she loved it, but eventually she began to hated it and rebelled.

When the mutant cure was announced, her foster parents wanted to 'cure' her. But she disagreed. She loved being who she was, so she ran away and met people who had a few things in common with her and wanted to fight crime without joining the X-Men, Fantastic Four, or the Avengers. Their leader? The Southern mutant known as Remy LeBeau or the infamous thief known as Gambit. She loved his company, for he's a wonderful friend and give great advice.

"Enjoying yo'self, Lorna?" A charming voice questioned, without opening her eyes, she could tell that the Cajun with red on black eyes was smirking. "Care if I join?"

"Most definitely." Lorna nodded as she continued to meditate. "You don't usually interrupt me when I'm meditating. What's is that you want?"

"Now, petite, don't sound so rude." Remy shook his head. "But I have t'go back t'de Big Easy for some famille reunion and I'm here to offer yo' my position as leader of dis team if you're interested. Unless of course, yo' want Domino to lead the team."

Polaris eyes widened, "NO!"

Remy smirked, Domino and Polaris were the best mutants on the team. They both knew how to lead a team. Polaris really cared about the team's safety and the lives of others. Domino however, well, she cares, but she kills too often, without a care in the world, which is something Polaris disapproves of.

"Fine, I'll lead, but I must ask. what are you going to do in New Orleans? I thought you were an exile?" Polaris inquired.

Gambit nodded, "But there's some business I need to take care of before I leave New Orleans permanently."

Polaris nodded without any further questions.

* * *

"Hello, father." A man with white hair greeted Eric, "I understand that your powers are back."

"Yes, thanks to Wanda." Magneto, looking much younger. "What did Wanda do exactly and what are your powers, Pietro?"

"I have the power of speed," Pietro replied and ran behind his father in less then a second, "they call me Quicksilver, and Wanda made you more powerful. Your ability to control metal is limitless. You can take control of the satellite system in space if you want. But in orderfor all that to happen, she had to make your body younger. Oh, did I mention that she also got rid of the "cure" everyone took? All the mutants who were cured are now mutants, whether they like it or not."

Magneto raised his eyebrow. "She is indeed a Class 5 mutant."

"Don't forget she's also my sister." Pietro added with pride.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Eric questioned remembering how condescending he'd been as a youth. "You've always been an arrogant boy."

"I only take after the best," Pietro smirked. "Great looking parents and a powerful father and sister."

Magneto nodded and walked passed Quicksilver to look at a picture on the wall. It was of a little blond girl. "And who is this lovely child?"

"That is your granddaughter, Luna. Her mother left me for another man and took Luna with her." Pietro hissed. "I plan on reuniting with my child soon."

Eric nodded, he still regret tossing his family aside to carry out his dreams. But all that feelings changed when Wanda emerged with a band of mutants. "Ah, this must be the New Brotherhood."

"They prefer to be called the Acolytes, father." Wanda smirked and began introducing everyone. "This is Avalanche, he has the ability cause earthquakes."

Magneto raised his eyebrow, "Very impressive."

"This is the Blob, try as you might, you can't move him." Wanda moved on, pointing to a rather large man next to Avalanche. She continued on to three more men. "This is Black Tom and his cousin Banshee, and the man next to them is Fabian Cortez."

"And what do these men do, exactly?" Magneto questioned.

"I'm Banshee, I have a super sonic voice," A man in yellow and green uniform spoke in a Irish accent, "Everything that happens to be in the way of my screaming won't be able to stand a change."

"Pathetic." A man in black rolled his eyes. "I'm Black Tom Cassidy, the better of the Cassidy family."

"Yee, you can turn into a bloody tree." Banshee rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Fabian Cortez, my sister and I have organized a team of Magneto followers. We believe in your dream and will do anything it takes to carry out your dream for mutant kind. As for my ability, I'm able to power up my allies and weaken my enemies energy."

"All very impressive." Magneto smirked. "Although, I don't see how turning into a tree can do any good."

Banshee smirked for he seemed to be the more powerful of the Cassidy family. "I told yee so."

Black Tom rolled his eyes and slapped his cousin's face.

"Now, gentlemen, you are not each others enemies, but the X-Men and anyone who stands in the way of our dreams." Magneto interrupted. The Cassidy brothers nodded.

* * *

"Rogue!" Piotr Rasputin called to his friend. She'd been standing out there since the incident with Iceman. Still in ice form, and still in the same position. "Rogue, snap out of it!"

Her eyes widened, "Peter, did I kill Bobby?"

"Rogue," He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shuddered and stepped back, causing his hand to fall. She's afraid.

"Don't touch me. Please." Rogue started walking off.

"Rogue, I'm your friend." Piotr ran in front of her and blocked her path. He turned into his organic steel form. "Listen. We're friends, and you're like a sister to me Rogue. It pains for me to see you this way."

"I know Peter, but I want to be left alone." Rogue sighed, "And-how's Bobby?"

"He's in a coma." Piotr answered and pulled her into a hug.

"Just like David." Rogue whispered, "He has yet to wake up."

Watching from afar, Kitty stared at the two from her bedroom. So, this was how Rogue must of felt when she and Bobby hugged.

Her eyes darkened, Bobby was a jerk, he'd taken advantage of her sorrow.

Bobby went back to Rogue when he found out she'd gotten the cure. Kitty had been so mad. But she'd kept quiet and started flirting with Piotr Rasputin. He was, after all, the first person she'd eyed when she'd started school here.

She quickly turned around and walked away. Kitty's jealousy was getting the best of her. She knew deep inside Piotr and Rogue were just friends, but she couldn't help but envy the Southern belle. Kissing Bobby was a mistake and if Rogue and Piotr kissed, she's going to make Rogue pay.

She sighed. It was unlike her to be in such an angst-ridden state. She must really like that Russian. Growling, she turned and headed toward the danger room.

* * *

**  
A/N:** So… I finally update something! Yay, go me! But, I wonder how long this fict will last before I decide to get lazy again… :-/ Eh, hopefully I keep writing… but I can't promise you that the second chapter will be up anytime soon. Anyway, thanks for reading. . Review if you like. And thanksthe DreamerLadyfor the beta. As well as the LoneRaven for poking me until I get this up… ((Loves them both))

Hm, as for anyone who doesn't read the comics, I won't get too much into details, I will be describing some characters to their smallest details… and I won't say much about others. And.. **HELP**! I need a title...


End file.
